It's Fadeless
by aurecchi
Summary: Terkadang, orang-orang yang kita pikir buruk sebenarnya memang orang yang buruk, namun untuk suatu alasan yang baik. Mereka berpikir aku buruk dan ya, aku memang buruk. Tapi... Mereka tak tahu alasannya.


**Disclaimer : Naruto does not belong to me.**

**Warning : Mature content, AU, OOC.**

* * *

**It's Fadeless**

Prologue : Welcome To The Club

* * *

**Hinata's POV**

Aku baru saja memberi _highlight_ warna _pink_ pada rambut indigoku siang tadi dan sekarang mereka tak henti-hentinya bercakap tentang penampilan baruku ini. Hahhh, bahkan seluruh rambut Sakura saja berwarna _pink_.

Ah iya. Perkenalkan, namaku Hinata. Takashima Hinata. Dan orang-orang yang mengomentari rambutku ini, ya, wanita-wanita cantik tadi adalah para _dehiru_ di sini. Apa ya... Kami tidak ingin menyebut tempat ini sebagai _fuzoku_ atau prostitusi atau apalah itu. Kami di sini sepakat untuk menyebutnya _night club_ saja. Ya, hanya sebatas _night club_. Kadang aku tertawa sendiri mengapa aku bisa sampai ikut menyetujui kesepakatan tadi. Padahal yaa, kami semua di sini bekerja sebagai pekerja seks.

Ah! Tunggu dulu, tunggu dulu. Jangan pernah berpikir yang bukan-bukan tentang profesi kami ini. Semua kegiatan yang dilakukan di sini adalah wajar, terjadi secara alamiah.

Ya. Selamat datang di Jepang. Selamat datang di negara yang penuh dengan rasionalitas tinggi dimana segala perbuatan alamiah dianggap wajar. Dimana bunuh diri dianggap sebagai hal yang bisa dimaklumi, dimana para mafia seperti _yakuza_ bisa saja bekerja sama dengan pemerintah, dimana hal-hal kotor seperti seks menjadi sesuatu yang lumrah di masyarakat. Dan kini, selamat datang di _night club_ kami, klub paling populer di tengah keramaian Tokyo malam hari. Dimana lampu disko berkelap-kelip hingga pagi dengan para penari di atas lantai dansa, dimana bau alkohol dapat tercium di seluruh sudut ruangan, dimana semua pria berkantong tebal dapat memakai kami–para _dehiru_–sesuka hati. Dan ya, itulah kami. Para _dehiru_ yang kerap meramaikan tempat ini, sekaligus menjadi inti akan eksistensi klub mewah di distrik ini.

Diriku pribadi menyebut hal ini sebagai pekerjaan yang profesional. Tak pernah ada penyesalan yang kurasakan selama menjalani pekerjaan ini, walau kuakui aku sedikit takut saat pertama kali menginjakkan kaki di tempat ini. Ya, mau bagaimana lagi? Inilah cara yang paling mudah dan paling elit untuk mendapatkan uang banyak dalam waktu yang singkat. Elit, huh? Entah mengapa, aku merasa pekerjaan ini adalah pekerjaan yang elit setelah aku dipecat secara tidak hormat dari pekerjaanku sebelumnya. Ya, ya. Dulu, aku pernah bekerja di salah satu perusahaan sebagai _fact checker_. Aku tidak suka menyebut pekerjaanku saat itu sebagai detektif atau apa, hanya pemeriksa fakta saja menurutku sudah cukup untuk mendeskripsikan bagaimana caraku bekerja. Dan tentu saja, pekerjaanku adalah mencari dan memeriksa fakta yang ada dan fakta-fakta buruk tentang Jepang yang kuceritakan sebelumnya adalah benar. Kalian harus percaya karena aku pernah menjadi seorang pemeriksa fakta. Ingat itu.

Ah, sudah. Aku terlalu banyak bercerita sepertinya.

Kini, pandanganku tengah tertuju kepada seorang pria berambut kelam yang tengah menikmati segelas minuman bening. Sepertinya _vodka_. Tapi bukan minuman itu yang membuatku jadi tertarik, namun penampilan si pemuda tadi yang bisa dibilang 'wah'. Wajahnya yang dewasa itu terlihat sangat tampan dan pakaiannya sungguh rapi. Sepertinya ia seorang pengusaha yang baru pulang dari kantor. Dan isi dompetnya mungkin... Ah, sebentar. Aku mengerutkan alisku sekilas. Ia tertarik pada Ino sepertinya. Lihat saja pandangan matanya yang tertuju pada gadis cantik berambut pirang yang sedang menari itu. Hahaha, nampaknya malam ini bukan keberuntunganku.

Aku menghela napas panjang sebelum beranjak dari sofa tempatku duduk. Orang-orang yang tadi mengomentari rambutku sudah kembali ke pekerjaan mereka masing-masing dan begitu juga denganku. Dengan _black cocktail_ favoritku yang kukenakan malam ini, aku harus menarik perhatian seorang atau dua orang untuk mendapat uang. Lagi.

Kuedarkan pandanganku ke seluruh sudut klub ini, tapi tak ada seorang pun yang menarik untuk sekedar kudekati sampai dua orang laki-laki atraktif yang baru masuk ke klub ini berhasil menarik perhatianku. Yang seorang nampak begitu sempurna dengan wajah tampan yang serius dan tubuh yang masih dibalut jas kerja lengkap. Seorang lainnya terlihat menarik dengan kemeja putih yang kedua kancing atasnya dibiarkan terbuka, ditambah wajah yang sangat nakal dengan sebuah tato yang terukir di sebelah kiri dahinya.

Uh, aku mengerutkan lagi alisku dalam lalu tersenyum simpul. Seorang pengusaha yang bekerja sama dengan _yakuza_, eh? Itu sudah biasa, yang penting tamu malam ini tidak terlalu buruk. Itulah yang ada di dalam pikiranku sekarang. Dan kini masalahnya, siapa yang harus aku dekati? Pengusaha berwajah _stoic_ tadi atau si _yakuza_ muda yang tengah menghisap rokoknya itu? Keduanya sama-sama tampan dan pastinya memiliki banyak uang yang aku butuhkan.

Terus kuperhatikan kedua orang tersebut sampai kulihat si laki-laki berjas itu pergi ke bar setelah melakukan sedikit perbincangan dengan pemuda yang satunya, lalu menghampiri si pria yang kini–ya Dewa–tengah mencumbu Ino. Astaga, cepat sekali mereka bersenang-senang. Heh, tapi kesenanngan mereka nampaknya diinterupsi oleh laki-laki _raven_ tadi yang baru kusadari wajahnya mirip dengan tamu milik Ino. Mirip sekali. Mungkin mereka bersaudara. Kulihat Ino memasang wajah sebal ketika ciuman dari sang tamu harus berakhir. Kedua pria itu lalu terlibat dalam sebuah percakapan yang kelihatannya akan menjurus ke arah pembicaraan serius, terlihat dari wajah mereka berdua.

Ya ampun, beginilah diriku. Selalu menganalisis keadaan yang menarik perhatianku terlalu serius hingga aku tak menyadari bahwa ada seseorang yang memanggilku.

**End of Hinata's POV**

"Hai, Nona?" sapa seorang pemuda berambut merah sambil melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Hinata.

"Ah, m-maaf. Selamat malam," sapa Hinata sambil memberikan senyuman terbaiknya. '_Si _yakuza_ tadi_,' batinnya.

"_Are you free?_" tanya pemuda itu lagi.

"_Sure. Wanna play soon or let's have fun first on the dance floor?_"

Si pemuda tersenyum sinis lalu berkata, "Namaku Gaara."

"A-ah, tentu saja. Akan terlihat lebih b-baik jika saling memperkenalkan diri terlebih dahulu_._ Aku Hinata," jawab Hinata sambil menawarkan tangannya. _'Demi Dewa, aku terlihat sungguh murahan. Uh, lebih baik aku pergi saja.'_

"Jadi, Hinata... Apa ka–"

"Maaf, um.. Gaara? _Looks like I'm not in my best tonight_. Masih ada _dehiru_ lain yang sedang menganggur. Sekali lagi ma–"

"Aku tidak suka jika ada orang yang memotong pembicaraanku."

'_Masalah.'_

"Lagipula, bukan aku yang akan memakaimu," ucap pemuda bernama Gaara itu dengan nada meremehkan. "Tapi dia," lanjutnya lagi sambil melirik si laki-laki _raven_ yang sedang berada di bar tadi.

Hinata masih diam.

"Dan kudengar, para wanita di sini bekerja dengan profesional."

'_Matilah aku dan harga diriku,'_ racau Hinata dalam hati sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan.

"Jadi..."

"Baiklah," jawab Hinata akhirnya sambil menghela napas ringan. "Aku minta maaf karena telah berani memotong pembicaraanmu tadi," sambungnya lagi dengan menatap Gaara tepat di matanya. "Terima kasih atas tawarannya. Senang bertemu denganmu."

"Ya, senang bertemu denganmu juga," kata Gaara datar.

Hinata lalu tersenyum sekenanya. Namun sebelum ia benar-benar beranjak dari hadapan Gaara, ia sempat mengatakan sesuatu pada _yakuza_ muda itu. "Dan untuk yang tadi, jangan pernah berpikir bahwa aku serendah itu ya, Tuan?" pesan wanita manis berambut panjang itu masih dengan senyum yang terukir di bibirnya dan akhirnya berlalu.

"Setidaknya wangi parfummu tidak murahan," kata Gaara pelan sambil kembali menghisap rokok yang sempat dimatikannya tadi. Setelahnya, ia berjalan keluar dari klub itu dengan santai tanpa membawa seorang wanita pun bersamanya.

* * *

Hinata berjalan menuju bar dengan percaya diri. Bagaimana tidak? Selain paras yang cantik, tubuh yang indah pun dimilikinya hingga seluruh pelanggan di tempat ini sudah mengganggap Hinata sebagai seorang primadona klub. Hinata mungkin tahu bahwa tidak ada gunanya mempersoalkan tentang harga diri di tempat seperti ini. Namun ia punya prinsip bahwa seorang _dehiru_ yang elit adalah seorang _dehiru_ yang pintar dan tidak terlihat murahan. Dan Hinata memegang teguh prinsipnya itu.

"Selamat malam, Tuan," sapa Hinata kepada laki-laki _raven_ yang tadi ditunjukkan Gaara padanya.

"Oh, kau. Selamat malam juga, Nona," jawab laki-laki berjas itu sambil memperhatikan penampilan Hinata dari ujung kaki hingga ujung rambutnya. "Kau terlihat sangat cantik malam ini," lanjut si pria memuji.

Hinata tertawa kecil. "Terima kasih atas pujiannya, Tuan," kata Hinata.

"Itu kenyataan."

"Uhm, terima kasih kalau begitu," jawab Hinata sambil tersenyum. "Ngomong-ngomong... Perkenalkan, namaku Hinata."

"Perlukah kita berkenalan terlebih dahulu, Nona," jawab laki-laki itu lagi.

"Ah, m-maafkan aku," kata Hinata. _'Bukankah akan terlihat lebih baik jika memperkenalkan diri terlebih dahulu?'_ rutuk Hinata dalam hati.

Si laki-laki berjas tadi lalu berdiri dan berbisik di telinga Hinata. "Bukankah lebih baik jika kita berkenalan di tempat yang sudah sepantasnya?" katanya sambil mengusap lembut lengan atas Hinata. "Iya, kan?"

"B-baiklah kalau begitu. Perlukah kita pergi sekarang?" tanya Hinata lagi. Kali ini senyumnya terlihat sedikit dipaksakan.

"_Sure, pretty_," jawab laki-laki tadi seraya berdiri dari kursinya. "_Aniki_, aku duluan," katanya lagi kepada seorang pria yang masih bersama dengan Ino. Setelah itu, ia mengikuti langkah anggun Hinata menuju ke sebuah ruangan yang terletak di lantai dua klub itu.

* * *

"Itachi-_kun_, yang tadi itu saudaramu, ya?"

"Ya, dia adikku."

.

.

It's Fadeless

.

.

"Tuan baru pertama kali datang ke sini?" tanya Hinata sambil membuka pintu sebuah kamar.

"Apa urusanmu?" jawab si pria _raven_ sambil melihat ke arah Hinata.

'_Mengapa sikapnya berubah menjadi dingin sekali?' _batin Hinata sedikit bingung. Ia lalu tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Tidak ada. Hanya saja, aku baru melihat Tuan di sini," katanya lembut.

"Hn.."

Setelah pintu terbuka, terlihatlah sebuah kamar tidur mewah dengan penerangan yang sangat redup. Hinata lalu berjalan masuk ke kamar tersebut dengan anggun, diikuti pria tadi di belakangnya sambil menutup pintu.

"Hinata..." panggil pria berwajah _stoic_ tadi.

"Un?" Hinata menengokkan kepalanya ke arah pria itu dengan tatapan penasaran.

"Kau Hinata... Hyuuga," ucap si pria sambil memberi penekanan di setiap suku kata 'Hyuuga'.

Hyuuga? Oh iya, Hinata ternyata lupa akan eksistensi 'Hyuuga', bahwa ia pernah memakai nama itu beberapa tahun lalu. Wanita cantik itu lalu tersenyum kecil, mengarahkan pandangnya ke titik paling dalam dari _onyx_ yang terlihat serius itu.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu, Uchiha_-san_?"

To be Continued

.

.

**AN**

Hallooo! Ohisashiburi desune! Whaa, aku kangen banget sama FFn. TwT Namaku sebelumnya itu Kazuko Nozomi. Sekarang ganti penname jadi aurecchi sekaligus itu jadi code name-ku di semua site. Gimana ceritanya? Pasti failed abis. TAT Maaf yaaa, soalnya aku baru pertama kali buat FFn M rated. Hehe. Oh iyaaa, fakta-fakta tentang Jepang yang tadi aku sebutin beneran kok. Aku dapet materinya di kelas Pengantar Masyarakat Jepang dan ya Dewa... Semakin kamu mempelajari Jepang, semakin kamu tidak ingin tahu tentang Jepang lho.

Kalau ada yang tau, summary fict ini diambil dari kata-katanya Gin Ichimaru (Bleach). Hehee.

Oh iya. Sekedar spoiler, *digantung* di sini Hinata kenal Sasuke begitu pun sebaliknya. Sasuke kenal Gaara begitu pun sebaliknya. Tapi Hinata gak kenal Gaara begitu pun sebaliknya. Dan walaupun nanti akan ada banyak SasuHina, tapi di sini pairing-nya GaaHina ya, Readers. ^^v

Oke deh segitu dulu. Read n Review onegaishimasu. u.u Segala bentuk review akan aku terima dengan senang hati. :)

Regards,

aurecchi


End file.
